


pieces of his heart

by odessy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odessy/pseuds/odessy
Summary: “Everything he ever loved, he lost.”Using metaphors to compare a breaking heart to Sugawara’s mental state.
Kudos: 1





	pieces of his heart

Sugawara let out a choked gasp, holding his hand against his chest. His eyes blurred with pain as he tried to resist the pieces of his heart cracking even further.

But no matter how much effort he put it, it was no use. 

His heart shattered. The small shards fell between his fingers, and clashed against the cold hard floor of the club room. 

A groan escaped Sugawara’s lips as he fell to his knees. This had to stop. He couldn’t keep this up. Before long he was going to be nothing, he would be without a heart. 

But, he couldn’t stop. He had been experiencing this emotional pain for months, it was all he knew. 

He couldn’t even remember his past self… Before all this pain, numbness, loneliness.

Even though his life was deemed a losing game, he quietly picked up the pieces of his broken heart. Pulling them close to his chest, hoping that the memories and feelings stayed attached. 

He carried them home. Keeping them tucked away so that no passerby would know of his situation. 

Once he arrived in his bedroom, Sugawara started putting the pieces back together, so he could be ready for tomorrow’s day of school and practice. 

But during the process he noticed he had lost a couple shards on his walk home. 

Pieces of his heart were now gone forever. Never to be found again. 

But what did that matter, it wasn’t like he had a choice. 

He had tried. He really did, but he was always losing things. 

Sugawara wasn’t a forgetful person in any means. Or was he? Honestly he couldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember anything. 

His reflection in the mirror had faded. His last specks of happiness were holding on tight to his figure. 

Tears ran down his face. 

Everything he ever loved, he lost. Now he was slowly losing himself. 

Sugawara couldn’t do anything but smile one last time as he fell against his pillows, taking in the rest of his happiness before that got lost too.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Arcade by Duncan Laurence, and– woah.
> 
> At some point I was hoping to create a multi-chaptered, full story, version of this. But I don’t know if that’ll be able to happen. Especially since I’m already writing three other Sugawara centric stories. But we’ll see!
> 
> Along with that, I was originally going to make this story symbolize how Sugawara feels about being “replaced” by Kageyama and how it affected him. 
> 
> But, I decided to make it more general so that’d it be more relatable. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, all constructive criticism/suggestions are encouraged!!


End file.
